Various systems may provide users with images of different locations. Some systems provide users with panoramic images. For example, panoramic images may include an image or collection of images having a field of view which is greater than that of the human eye, e.g., 180 degrees or greater. Some panoramas may provide a 360-degree view of a location.
In some examples, these systems may provide users with the ability to request that certain of the images be blurred or otherwise distorted as appropriate. Such requests may then be subject to review by operators and manual application of such blurring.